


Kindred

by TinselPyre



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinselPyre/pseuds/TinselPyre
Summary: Miral loves her sister. Sequel to Rivalry.





	Kindred

        The moment the door to the hover car was unlocked Selena quickly made her way to the sand box and though she had asked Miral to stay and play with her the older girl had scoffed at the offer and ran off to another part of the park leaving the preschooler behind without a second thought. Disappointed about not having a playmate but content with squishing her fingers in the soft warm sand for the afternoon she sat down with her shovel and pail and set to work. She had continued to play on her own for perhaps half an hour before another figure shadowed her from the sun’s warmth.

It was a Hekaran boy clearly a few years older than her, “Hi,” he greeted with a broad smile.

“Hello,” she greeted back giving a sweet smile of her own.

“Did you make this all by yourself?” He asked gesturing towards her sand castle.

“Yup, it took me forever to get the tower to stay up like that,” she explained pointing towards one of the castle’s turrets.

“It’s very impressive.”

The four year old proudly smiled at the compliment excited about having made a new friend, usually when people realized what the metal adorning the side of her face was that meant the end of the friendship. She was about to ask the boy if he wanted to sit down when suddenly the shaggy haired boy kicked out sending sand flying everywhere and collapsing the structure.

Bright blue eyes opened wide, tears beginning to fill them, as she looked up at the boy unable to comprehend why anyone would do such a thing to her castle.

The boy began to laugh as the small girl began openly crying, however his schadenfreude did not last long when out of nowhere a brown blur rushed him. Miral had watched the entire interaction between her sister and the boy from the swings, her chest swelling with anger when she saw what he had done. She quickly ran over and knocked the boy to the ground before shoving his face into the sand. She pressed her knees atop of his back keeping him from rising to his feet and his pleas for her to get off resulted in nothing more than a mouth full of sand. In those few satisfying moments their mother had been alerted to the altercation and quickly pulled the girl off the other child. Miral was swiftly reprimanded and made to sit on one of the park’s benches for the rest of the outing.

Selena watched as the boy embarrassedly ran off to parts unknown and she was once again left to her own devices. She waited until her mother finished scolding her older sister for the fight and returned to her padd before heading towards her savior.

“What do you want Selena?” She asked, angry more so at her punishment rather than the other girl.

The blonde said nothing and simply placed a chocolate chip cookie in the older girl’s hand.

Miral looked curiously at the treat, “Where did you get this?”

Selena presented a baggy filled with several more before sitting down next to her older sister. “They fell out of his pocket when you knocked him down,” she said before taking a bite out of one and cuddling up against the other girl.

The brunette smirked at the little thief before taking a bite of her own cookie reminding herself, once again, that having a little sister was not all _that_ bad. Miral and Selena spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying their spoils of war, after all, it had been a glorious victory for the House of Torres that day.


End file.
